ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TCypherW
Welcome! Hi hEyyy XxMjF -- we are excited to have Gagapedia as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Gagapedia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro How can I change Fake Songs? I have alot of Fake Lady GaGa songs. I want to add them, but when edit it, it only shows the general about the fame songs. Upgrade9988 18:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hey ah! I'm in no kind of crisis if that's working your thinking! lol If there's anything I can help with, I'll be more than happy to do it! Holler back if you need a pair of helping hands! :D I'm up for the challenge! Sounds fun! :D DoctorStrange 22:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Gagapedia 1.0 Helllllloo! It's time to push the Gagapedia toward the next level and I need help. We should (for example) take one article (let's say we start by The Haus, then Gaga, Space Cowboy, etc until we reach the end of the menu). We have too many pages unfinished or even lost (like : Ballet Russe Italian Style (The Shortest Musical You Will Never See Again), we have information about it on Speechless (song) and very little was on the actual page). Some of the songs (even from The Fame) have missing informations or bad formating (still caplock as song name, same on the lyrics) and no informations about the music credits. I know this is way too much so we should only to take a look at every pages we created during the past year and at least have the same 'format' for everything. Along the way, we should write down the page that need major help. Example of what i'm talking about the single pages (head is global sale and reception of the single, after all the physical CD, finally a list of all the official remixes) or music video (released, reception, concept/background, credits) and also we need some images on these pages (we should use the stills from each of these videos and link the music video from Vevo.com) or the album page (same structure for TF & TFM and the third album also). I know you also like consistency on the project so it's time to have that everywhere. I'm working on a new design for the concerts page (near finish with 2009 concerts) so the page have now reported show, main dates for each tour. I know already that we need major help on *Gaga biography *Technology *Haus' fashion *Interlude and backdrop *Description of each tour (global review of the concert) I won't have time to start working on it this week but I wanted to start the project already. What do you think? MiKael 01:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) PureVolume It's fake.. see what I wrote on Kevin!'s talk page. Someone created again that page.. but it's fake. When I first found out about that page.. nobody had the chance to create a new one. So I know this is not the real page by Gaga. She deleted it somewhere in 2006. MiKael 00:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) What's the Gagapedia 1.0?? It's crazy... the more popular she gets and the more crazier people are now. Informations about her works before Rob Fusari (even before Interscope) is quite rare and if the source is not from a serious newspaper/articles then it's probably fake. I'll finish the Gagapedia 1.0 (as you can see the new template and layout for the page) and began a serious research about her past (emails time!). If you have some free time, just rewrite/change the layout for most of the songs page with the new order (see 'Poker Face (song)'/'Bad Romance (song)' or 'Dirty Ice Cream') I think it's better and look better too. For interlude and backdrop, see 'Gun Film' (with a great gallery template) same for Music video..Well like everything except all the concerts page. BTW if you have any idea or suggestion about anything, pleaseeeeee share them. I would love to have a different point of view then mine. I really like the project and how more members are working on it but it seem that (I'm trying to say without being totally biased on my web design hehe) even if the design is gagantastic or gagalicious the way the content is shown lack of that quality. I might be wrong but most of the page don't inspire people to seriously write something really good. I know that every Gaga fans is smart and we should represent that (not being a Wikipedia-like nor being the Gagapedia -a new Gagapedia). Let's me explain that weird sentence... Without being too strict on the reference (like Wikipedia) and source, there is a way to write something good and attract people to help us more than with just simple information.. like one sentence: I want a whole new page (overly-ambitious I know). I'm delighted to read forum topic such as "What's your take? (Lyrical Disection and Video interpretation. Also outfits if you like)" .. so I want them to write it down even just a small part of it on the Gagapedia. Together we can dig the hell out of everything Gaga released. It's really stupid but we need to explain more.. like what's the inspiration behind the LoveGame video.. Michael Jackson yes but how. Fans don't have the same knowledge of music or even pop culture. The Gagapedia is the bridge between between Gaga and the "fans base". Some of us know what's really the pyro-bra. Yeah it's a sparkling-bra but the idea behind, the inspiration behind it. People see "tits" (excuse the bad language here) as weapon for women to control men. I knew this, did you knew that too? I don't know so this information should be put on the "Pyro-bra" page. Of course it's a cone like the one Madonna used, that's one of the inspiration behind it also :) Back on the topic! We have two simple ways to reach that.. #Publicity (really bad idea.. we have enough spam already) #Gain the trust of the monsters We are already doing 2 well but not in the right way. I often find website/blog/topic about a random subject and then, someone post a link to the Gagapedia + said : "they wrote that" no, "we" wrote that and if we are wrong, correct it. Now to achieve that (gaining trust), the Gagapedia 1.0 will raise the bar (50% with layout - as many of the fans take that in consideration, Gaga's design are often clean and well-done so should we;the Gagapedia, 50% with great, not good, awesome content) People will take our articles more seriously and stimulate them to contribute. Plus, emails will be sent to a couple of Webmasters to promote the project once we are done with at least 'adjusting' the new layout - consistency between the similar page. :Off topic: I've uploaded the real cover for the single of Telephone (but Wiki don't refresh image quickly) so for now.. you can see it there : http://yfrog.com/ehtelephonedigip (yeah the same as the remixes... don't know if they cut the artists doing the single but it's by far the worse cover). Sadly it's real.. this came from a Universal Music Group website I've registred as 'Gagapedia LLC.' (haha). ::Oh I don't know if the Red and Blue page have this but there is a "digital seller" on Amazon.com. We should mention somewhere on the page that this is not endorsed nor official as the artwork was altered. Sorry for that wayyyyy too long post but I had to share with you my vision of the project :) I tell you, soon, Gaga will be talking about the Gagapedia as an example of how smart her fans are. MiKael 01:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Formatting I'll remove the unnecessary heading tomorrow. As for the "following songs", I guess we can use the new template I did (see bottom of Bad Romance or Poker Face). The "next" song can be a subject to debate do we follow the track list from the original canadian release (I own that one hehe) or the US release (I do own it also) or the UK/JP. So to avoid that, a general NavBar (the name for that type of template) can be posted at the bottom. I wanted to add it on the main "thingy on the right" but I thought this would be like way too much stuff for nothing. It's not the best way as people need to find it (but Wikipedia works that way too.. similar feeling ;) ). If you think of something better. you can do it or I can work something out. For the source... well I can give you the link but I don't know if Wikipedia acknowledge such website (it's kinda private even though it's by Universal Music like *www.universalonline.com.au*). Also, Wikipedia don't use such big file (resize it to something smaller). The website is for their B2B (Business 2 Business partner)... so they don't want thing like that to leak probably... I guess.. I use it for bar code for singles manly. Don't feel guilty about publicity, it's good. We just don't need people like crazy haters or 7 years old boy who can't type words (well I'm not that good either.. for someone with E.S.L. - English as a Second Language btw :P) I'm glad you like the overall design and feeling and let's make that dream come true. We don't have to take over the world like Gaga.. just to get to her.. which is probably as hard now! MiKael 04:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!! Wow! That's great!! I told you our efforts will pay off someday. If you check on Twitter and 'search' Gagapedia a couple of people tweets about it too. When the Gagapedia 1.0 is ready we'll conquer the world (in a month or two.. if we really want to have something good). Gaga's working hard, we're working hard too :) Keep up the good work on the song page! We'll have them done soon. I'm so proud of the whole project I just can't wait to see what's next for us! MiKael 02:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC) New Info + Concerts One of Stef previous producer responded to my email from 10 months ago.. he told me he produced (Dec 2003) a short demo for her audition (Tish NYU) and it was all jazz songs (probably existing one). Also, he told me that Joe Vulpis was quoted in this week issue of People Magazine (I don't have acces to that magazine but I'll try to get it sunday)..any chance you can grab the issue (Suzan Boyle on the cover) and check if the quote on page 24 is worth anything to the Gagapedia? Also, I decided to redo the whole design of the concert template and my knowledge of Wiki-code + CSS need serious help, I'll ask someone at Wikia to check and help me to avoid to paste all the code for each cell (kind of boring and loooooong to do). I did a preview with the 'Concerts in 2010' page. If you have any ideas or suggestion about it, that would be really helpful! On the other hand, every template on the project are made with CSS so when I'll have time.. I really want to change that pink/blue/gray color. I love how our Wiki stand out (have you ever check the other one on there? - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia). The best would be If I find something willing to do it for free (as my main effort should be on the project - text, structure). A mix of my current 'design idea' with the futur Wikipedia design (Vector, eh what a name) ... fashion, avant-garde maybe a bit of pop art but it's so hard to find something 'Gaga-esque'. I used 'purple' as she was crazy with that color but that was '2009 trend color' and now it's the bright yellow (noo I won't change it to yellow). Anyway, I won't have time for any design until spring/summer.. (Focus on the text now, design later :P) MiKael 18:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Retro Dance The song was registered as "Retro, Dance, Freak" a year ago and was removed or/replaced to be "Retro Dance". Don't know why but yes it's the one of the only song not on her BMI (with Wunderland).. strange! MiKael 01:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Song/Single etc. Template They are there.. I used different name for them (prod = produced by, CProd= Co-Produced by for Template:Song). I wanted to have two template as I'm kind of lazy to write a complex template for single and song in general as they don't have the same exact content on each. It's a mess... I'll probably during the summer clean the templates and all that since it's not that important but should be easier to use. I'm done with the concert template, I had to create two template.. so city and country are added inside a template to have the box effect on them and we have to do it one by one.. (Example of a page I started but unfinished Concerts in 2009). *Song (single) : the template have "single from" blah blah (same design for the music video). *Infobox song (song) : have everything except "Single.. From.." The Boysx3 cover is legit as it was the next single after Paparazzi but released only as promo for certain country. The cover should not be added to the song page but information about it.. yup. Like it was the next single but instead when Interscope/Etc. heard Gaga new stuff they wanted to release the new album and scrapped that single idea. I don't remember where but Gaga said a couple of time that Boys Boys Boys was the next single planned before Bad Romance. MiKael 02:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. ''We should try to find some writers or "volunteer" to improve some of the page. Motivated people to write article (summary, review,etc.), fixing page to have consistent design over the whole project. Either by e-mail to every members (hello! we neeeeed your help!) on here and/or any fans who can write something good (aka no "OMFGZ GodGa!! This song is da best!!"). As we can't do all the work with the small team we have now.'' Fashion Do we need more infromation on the Fashion page ? If not I will start editing other stuff. Upgrade9988 21:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Gagapedia in Spanish Hi, while browsing through the categories, I saw that if there was someone who'd like to have Gagapedia in other languages . . wll I could help by having it in Spanish :D Hope U R interested :D P.S. My name is Isaias, but I prefer to be called Iso :D ... I'm from México and I'm 18 years old hehe Thnx! Isaiasrt 09:15, March 15, 2010 (UTC)) Dispute Between Fusari & NHE You should know by now.. http://www.gagafrontrow.net/2010/03/rob-fusari-productions-llc-v-team-love.html This explains a lot about why they had different point of view about a couple of things. The biography would need to be "fixed" with all these new informations (maybe in the future when I'll more time to work on finishing the biography). MiKael 03:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :A little bit of both I guess. Trust your instinct :P MiKael 13:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Alejandro (music video) But the information from the twitter account is already on there in the section which says "The video is set to be ready around the start of June. Gaga wants it to coincide with the end of Europe Monster Ball. A little has been revealed, Lady Gaga is set to die in the video, but a "surprise twist" will occur during the funeral.", which is an almost direct quote from Dirigibles. I was further elaborating on that. Trust me, he's pretty much as official as we can get nowadays. -_- xoxox Rətro 01:58, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hello, hello! Just wanted to stop by and say thanks for the welcome! I am more than happy to work on the live performance section and I will get started tonight. :) RaRa 16:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Vanity The cover is fan-made. The reissue did not have any artwork at all and the quality (encoding) is basically the same as the one released by Rhapsody. So nothing new about the song except that more fans will be able to hear it. MiKael 13:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Email Hi, do you have an email address? thanks 82.110.149.233 12:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Bubble Piano Hi, my name's RiRi and although I haven't got much information about the Bubble Piano, I thought I'd at least create an article and upload a picture, is that okay? (: thanks for the welcome, btw. <3 Riurio 10:21, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Fetish About that song... I don't know if that's really the same Gaga/RedOne did because the producer is The Stereotypes for that song. We need some confirmation or something... anyway I posted the lyrics on the page. MiKael 02:31, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Dirty Picture http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dirty_Picture and http://www.mtv.co.uk/artists/lady-gaga/news/202268-lady-gaga-taio-cruz-keha It says he wrote it with gaga. Metroid101 14:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for deleting the LadyGagaLeaks Page. Koolerz1569 09:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Just saying hey... LilNess 14:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Block Hello, instead of just reverting the vandalism, can you please block the vandal? Thanks, Ajraddatz 14:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Also, it appears that a couple of time I reverted as you were, and ended up reverting your revert. Sorry about that. Ajraddatz 15:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Glad to be of help :) Ajraddatz 15:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Dance in the Dark Is it confirmed that "Dance in the Dark' the final single from The Fame Monster? Yukikoandthe 03:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) 3rd Album Songs heyy u seem to do alot on gagapedia i wus wondering if you could do something about the "3RD ALBUM SONGS" page as people are putting up unofficial songs and its getting anoying ...well tnx anyway 81.156.58.39 01:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Teeth Edit Hey there, I was wondering why the bit about Teeth being a single as claimed on The Today Show was edited out? Did Gaga deny the claim or was it false to begin with? Patrykowski21 21:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Freezer Burn Have you heard the song Freezer Burn? I am pretty sure Gaga can be heard in the background of the chorus. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 01:41, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I was just wondering if you could confirm or not that GaGa sings background on Freezer Burn, it seems to have her vocals in the back, but I am unsure if she does sing background. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 02:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 3rd Album I also read on the third album page that it says on july 15th fernando garibay tweeted about the album, i follow fernando on twitter, he did not make a comment like that on the 15th of july. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 01:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :The list of songs has not been confirmed fake or real by anyone. Interscope has not confirmed or denied the list is true or not. The person who posted the pic on twit pic just removed it over the controversy it caused. Someone said GaGaDaily confirmed the list to be fake, but GaGadaily has zero affiliation with GaGa or Interscope records. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the clarification, but did you notice the song titles listed are all from phrases she tweeted? Such as "working harder than a hook of a street corner" "Scream loud Americanos" then she also tweeted things including Vinyl, Someone save me tonight , then the Born This Way is from the interview on Show Studio where she said she would name the movie of her life "Born This Way". Do you think these could all be hints about the upcoming album or just a coincidence? What are your personal thoughts on the document - fake or real? Because sometime she quotes lyrics from songs on her twitter & as well as wearing fashion that are included in upcoming videos. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 22:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Lollapalooza I just put the set list on the Lolla page, it hasn't been officially confirmed, but plenty of people who were there posted this list on other sites. I just wasn't sure if that's okay or not. Aubrexxx 13:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Gagapedia in Dutch Hey, I'm interested in making a Dutch Gagapedia. I live in Belgium, speak Dutch, am 16 years old and have experience with Wikia. And the most important; a little monster since the summer of '09. I know a few Dutch Gaga-fansites so I can get there a few users to the Gagapedia. Feel free to ask me further questions on my talk page. RobinVNL 10:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : What do you think about it? RobinVNL † 07:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) 3rd Album Rumors The little transcript picture thing of those allegedly recorded songs by GaGa, is that confirmed? Should we make a page for it? Or was it just a fanmade trick. Never mind that... Also, has anyone made a page for the Audio book she recorded back in 2007 for that little children's book? I think she was featured on two or three songs and had some writing credits under the name of Lady GaGa too. I can't find it. Aubrexxx 13:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) GaGa - T.I "King Uncaged" Collab Do you know anything about an alleged collaboration between GaGa & T.I. on a song called "Lick It" that is going too be on his album "King Uncaged" out in September. In an interview he confirmed they worked together but does the collab mean she just wrote the lyrics on the song or that she is featured vocally? thanks. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 13:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC)